Finally a Family
by Minerva M McGonagall
Summary: After Albus left Harry at 4 Privet Drive, Minerva became the hard professor we know today. BUt what if something changed between the years Harry was left and when he comes to Hogwarts. Follow Minerva and Albus through this twisting tale of love and family
1. Chapter 1

Minerva strolled the halls, looking for nothing in particular but something

Minerva strolled the halls, looking for nothing in particular but something. And then she found it; the misshaped tapestry. She quickly transformed into her cat alias and slipped through. This particular passage led out of the castle and Minerva needed to get out of the castle and she didn't need anyone to see her.

Once out of the castle, Minerva ran the perimeter of the stone wall to the gates. It was nearing dark but her little journey would take her at least an hour. When she reached the gates, she slipped through them and transformed back into her human self. She walked to the apparation point near the Hog's Head. When she reached it, she turned and disappeared.

When she appeared again, she was standing in a park full of trees. She changed back into a cat again and wandered out. A map stood at the end of the street so she went to investigate. She needed to find 4 Privet Drive. Once she located it on the map, she trotted away. Seeing it, she leapt on the garden wall and sat, stiff and erect.

She sat there for an hour, before she found what she had been waiting for. A man with a long silver beard and long silver hair strolled out of a patch of trees and flicked open what looked like a cigarette lighter. But, it wasn't. The nearest light on the street went out. The man continued this until there was no light up and down the street. He strolled forward, popping a lemon drop in his mouth as he went. He then saw the cat on the wall.

"I should have known you would be here, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva changed back into her human form, walking up to match the man's pace.

"Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so, Minerva."

"And the boy?"

"Hagrid is bringing him."

"Do you think it wise, to trust Hagrid with something like this?"

"My dear, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

No sooner had he said it, then a loud noise was heard above their heads. Minerva and Albus looked up, only to see a bright light and the large form of Hagrid. He skidded to a halt on the enlarged motorbike, a blue bundle in his arms.

"There were no problems I assume."

"The li'l tyke fell asleep jus' as we were flyin' over Bristol."

Albus walked forward and to gather the bundle in his arms. Minerva was close at his side, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Must we leave him here, Albus? I've watched them for a long while. They're the worst sort of muggles imaginable. They really are –"

"The only family he's got."

"He's got us."

"We aren't really family."

"We're as good as."

Albus had reached the doorstep and gently placed the sleeping boy on the doorstep. He reached in his pocket and placed a letter into the folds of the blanket. As they stood up, Albus whispered.

"Good luck, Harry Potter."

Once the deed was done, the three adults turned away and parted. Minerva changed back into her cat form, not wanting Albus to see her tears. Everything had changed, ever since the war started. Her once calm and cool demeanor changed into a hard, rocky shell she hid behind to hide her pain. No one had noticed really, but Albus. He had noticed right away; once her parents and brothers had been killed, she collapsed into herself. Never letting anyone see who she really was. He hardly go to see that part of her anymore, and when he did, it was only for a few fleeting seconds. Now that the Potters were dead, the shell had hardened tenfold. She would let anyone in, not even Albus, for he had made it so much harder by putting Harry with those people.

As she walked back to her apparation point, Minerva heard the wailing of a small child; a small child she had held in her arms not so long ago. She slowly turned, and with her feline grace, sprinted back to Harry. When she reached him, she found the sight of him heartbreaking. He was wailing loudly, little tears pouring down his cheeks. Minerva ran her soft head against his cheek, willing him to calm. Slowly his whimpering stopped and he was soon calmed. He looked around, his eyes searching everything.

"Mmmmma."

Minerva almost meowed in pain, but stopped herself.

"Mama Min."

Minerva nuzzled his cheek again, to reassure him that she was there. Slowly, he fell asleep, a contented smile on his face. Minerva knew if Albus found out that she was here, he would be very upset, so she walked away, her head hung low, to her departure point. She transformed again, into the beautiful woman she really was. Her hair was raven colored and her eyes the brightest of emerald. Tonight however, they shown with tears, regret and grief as well, which turned them a darker shade then ever before. She turned again and was outside of the gates. She slowly opened them, her handkerchief pressed firmly to her eyes. As she trudged the familiar path, she caught sight of Albus' silver hair and knew he was waiting for her. She really wanted to go to him, but her new hardened shell stopped her. She stopped in her tracks, and stared at him. He motioned her to come forward but her legs were not cooperating. She really did want to, but she also knew that if she did, they would begin fighting about Harry. So, she did the only thing she could think of and turned into a cat and ran to the secret entrance to the castle.

Albus watched her disappear with a pop. He dropped his head and walked inside. There would be no evening chess game tonight. But, he also knew there wouldn't be any for a while. The way Minerva was acting showed him that she was retreating into herself even more. So, he made his way to his office, hoping to have a cup of hot chocolate before bed.

As Minerva made her way to her room, she was slowly regretting Albus' comfort. But, she had wanted to take Harry home with her so badly and she couldn't stand Albus' decision, so she knew it was best not to face him. She made it to her rooms, then, she collapsed on the sofa. Tears ran down her face and onto her small tartan pillow.

"Oh, Harry, Mama Min loves you very much, but I can't have you. I'm so sorry."

Heavy sobs wracked her body. As she cried, she slowly got drowsy. Her eyelids drooped and she slowly fell asleep.

When Albus reached his office, he walked up the stairs to his private rooms. He changed into his pajamas, combed his beard and hair and went to bed. But, he couldn't sleep, so he turned on his light and read his book for a while. As strange as it seemed, he sensed something was wrong with Minerva, or something was out of place with her. He got out of bed and walked to his office. He opened the special cabinet he had that allowed him to see into the sitting rooms of his teachers. He picked placed Minerva's figurine in the center and waited for the image to come into view. Slowly he saw into her sitting room. What he found surprised him. Minerva was lying on her sofa, her traveling clothes still on. He shook his head and let out a sigh. He went back to his room and put on a robe. He made his way to Minerva's room. He spoke out the password to her portrait and stepped inside. He lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed, then took of her boots. Then he transfigured her day robe into a suitable nightgown. He unwound her black hair, running his fingers through the silky tresses. Normally, people would take her for a woman well into middle age, but Minerva was in fact only thirty-one. Once her hair was free of it's tight confines, she looked years younger than when it was up. She had only started wearing her hair this tightly upon her head when the war had started. He was unsure why, but he was sure there was some explanation behind it. All he had to do was get through her shell. Easier said than done. As his fingers trailed down her cheek, she stirred. Albus pulled back his hand.

"I'm here, Harry. Mama Min is here."

Albus almost broke down then, hearing her say that. Had he really not paid that close attention to the interaction between the two? Obviously not. So, he placed a light kiss to her temple. He left the room, then her sitting room and made his way back to his rooms, where he finally succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, when Minerva awoke, she had no recollection of how she had gotten into her bed. But then, she smelled the familiar scent of lemon drops and hot chocolate. Albus. Minerva groaned, then rolled over. She closed her eyes, seeking sleep again. There was no way she was getting up today. Not after last night. Slowly, the familiar scent drifted over her and helped her to sleep.

Albus sat at the Head table, watching for his deputy. But, as breakfast was coming to an end, he realized she wasn't coming. So, he got up and walked towards her room. He had to see what was wrong. He spoke the password to her portrait and quietly walked into her rooms. The sitting room appeared to not have been stepped foot in, so Albus decided to go to the bedroom. When he reached the door, he heard mumbling on the other side. He quietly opened the door. He looked towards the bed and saw Minerva tossing and turning. He stepped closer to hear what she was saying, but he already had good clue.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you, I just can't have you. I'm sorry."

Little patches of tears ran down her face.

"Oh, Minerva, I'm so sorry, but this is the only way."

He wiped away the tears and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. How he had longed to do that, and now it had to be a secret. He checked his watch, deciding not to disturb Minerva and left. He would teach her classes today and tomorrow if need be.

So he left her there, to sleep and dream. He felt horrible about her dreams though; something he wished to take away, to make her happy again. So help him, he had finally realized he loved her, with all of his heart and now he couldn't have her. He shook his head, mentally scolding himself as thinking of her as a possession. Minerva was a wonderful human being, a lovely woman, a caring person and all he wanted was to love her and hold her. Unknown to him, however, Minerva wanted the same thing. But, it would take time for them realize their true feelings, time and a little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Three Years Later

Minerva strolled the halls, checking for students wandering about after class started. She had a free period at this time and she needed something to do. Then she decided she was going to begin packing her bag for the weekend. She walked to her rooms with a fast clip to her walk. She grabbed her carpet bag and carried it to her room. She put in a set of robes and a set of muggle attire. She threw in her favorite tartan shawl and then a pair of boots and pumps. She put in two books and then her undergarments. After that, she went into her bathroom and threw in her brush, toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner, and soap. She let out a sigh. Over the last three years, every other weekend was dedicated to going to her sister, Arabella Figg's home. The shell she had built up had eroded a minimal amount when she went, and it was only because she got to see Harry. He knew her, and she knew him. When she came, he was calm and he seemed infinitely happier. She knew the muggles were mistreating him; not feeding him enough, forgetting his hygiene, giving him hand-me-downs that didn't fit, and so many other things. But, this didn't warrant her taking him away. She had to see them physically abuse Harry, and that, was yet to happen. Mind you, she didn't want it to happen, but she wanted Harry so badly within her arms.

She would be leaving that night after dinner. Deciding to pay the headmaster a small visit, Minerva exited her room and walked through the halls.

"Sherbet Lemon."

She stepped onto the moving staircase, wiping away invisible lint and crumbs. She knocked on his door and waited.

"Come in."

She turned the golden handle and pushed the door open.

"Ah, Minerva, it's good of you to come."

"Hello, Albus."

Minerva strode to the straight back chair across from him and sat down.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you. I just came to visit."

"I see."

"Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is that?"

"Three years ago, on the night we took Harry to his relatives," Minerva took a deep breath, pain shooting across her eyes, which Albus didn't miss, "you were in my room weren't you?"

"Yes, Minerva, I was. I had sensed something was out of place and when I checked, I saw you asleep on the sofa and decided to put you to bed. It was out of line, I know, but you were much more comfortable weren't you?"

"Yes, I was, but that doesn't matter. What I want to know is why? Why did you come into my room after I walked away from you that night?"

"I care for you deeply Minerva, and I couldn't bear to see my best friend so uncomfortable when she was so miserable."

"Best friend?"

"Yes, Minerva you are my best friend." And much more, he wanted to add.

"I see, well, Albus, I must be off. I've got classes to teach and I must finish packing to visit Arabella."

"Oh, that's right, you'll be leaving us again."

"It's just for the weekend. She's my sister, Albus, and family comes first."

"Are you sure there's nothing else you wish to go and do?"

"No. Albus how could you think so low of me?"

Minerva stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room. Albus slumped back in his chair, upset he had brought it up.

Minerva flew down the steps, tears of rage pouring down her cheeks. She needed a good run through the forest, so that's exactly what she did. She changed into a cat and sprinted to the entrance hall and out the door. She ran to the forest, picking her path. A good run through the forest would calm her down. Time escaped her as she ran, and when she came upon the small pond in the center of the forest, she decided to sit for a while.

Up at the school, fifteen minutes had passed since the beginning of class and the students were getting worried. Bill Weasley decided to get the headmaster. He ran to his office, spoke the password and stepped inside.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"What is it, Mr. Weasley?"

"It's Professor McGonagall."

Albus shot up, worry etched across his face.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't know sir, she's not in class. She wasn't there when we showed up and she still isn't there."

"That's very unlike her. Go back to class Mr. Weasley, I'm sure she's fine."

But, Albus doubted even himself. He left his office, escorting Bill back to class. Then, he searched for Minerva. He went to her room first, not finding her. Then, he remembered to use his wand. He used the locator spell to find her. He followed the way it pointed, walking out of the school and towards the forest.

"Oh, Minerva you didn't."

So he entered, following his wand.

Meanwhile, Minerva had fallen asleep at the side of the water, her hair spilling around her, some falling into the water. She had gotten comfortable, just sitting and thinking, and she needed to take her hair out. A small smile graced her lips, her dreams full of a family for herself and Harry. That family included a certain silver haired headmaster. They sat in the field of wildflowers on her sprawling estate, enjoying each other's company and playing with Harry.

Albus continued walking, slowing down in thick areas. He heard water ahead, and he hurried as the trees thinned out. As he stepped into the clearing by the pond, he spotted Minerva. She was unmoving, and laying on her side. Her hair was down.

"Minerva!"

He ran to her side, dropping to his knees. He reached his hand forward, but stopped when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Look at him, Albus. He loves it here. Harry, come to mamma and papa. I love you, Harry. And I love you too, Albus."

Albus stared at her, tears in his eyes. He shook his head, then ran his fingers through her hair.

"Minerva, my dear, wake up. Minerva."

Slowly, Minerva's eyelids fluttered open. When she saw who was waking her, her eyes shot open and she shot up.

"A-Albus?!"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Minerva, but you've missed the first half of class. No one knew where you were. I was very worried, Minerva."

Minerva pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her arms atop her knees.

"If something is bothering you, Minerva, I'm here."

Minerva looked out over the water, debating if she should tell him or just keep to herself. Tears fell slowly down her cheeks, something that she had never let anyone see before. Albus moved closer to her, reaching to touch her shoulder.

"I-I miss him so much."

"Oh, Minerva."

He pulled her to him, rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort.

"I-I love h-him so much. Albus, every w-waking and s-sleeping moment is spent on him. What am I g-gonna do?"

Albus placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Minerva, I'm so sorry."

Sobs shook her body, and she realized that holding things in and hiding within herself was not good for her. She melted into Albus' arms, relishing the closeness and comfort. When she had calmed down slightly, she looked up into Albus' eyes. His were full of tears, but something else she couldn't quite figure out. On impulse, the two of them moved their faces closer, slowly, their lips touched. Minerva's eyelids fluttered closed, her lips moving against Albus'. Albus' mind was registering on Minerva's soft supple lips. With a need for air, they pulled back. Minerva's eyes flicked open and she stared intently at Albus. Albus tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and ran his fingers through her hair. He rested his hand at the base of her neck.

"Minerva I. . ."

"Albus, I love you."

She leaned forward and captured his lips again, this time seeking entrance into his mouth. He granted it, then plunged his tongue within her mouth, tasting the warm cavern. Minerva curled her fingers into his beard. Pulling back for air again, Minerva rested her head on Albus' shoulder. She let out a sigh.

"You know, Albus, the war changes people and I know I've changed. But, I've just realized I took a change for the worst. Retreating into myself made living through this much harder than going to someone for comfort. I made a mistake and I hope you can forgive me."

"Always."

"Then I hope you can forgive me for watching Harry from a far for the past three years."

This caught Albus by surprise.

"I'm so sorry, Albus. But, I couldn't just leave him there. I've seen for myself how they treat him. He's underfed, he's hardly given a bath and he's just treated unfairly. Albus, you know I could love him much more than they can. Why won't you just let me take him?"

"Minerva, we've been through this. He must stay there because of the blood wards."

"Forget the blood wards, Albus. They only work if Harry is being loved. Do you really think someone who loves him would let him be underfed and unwashed?"

"No, but . . ."

"No 'buts' Albus, he doesn't deserve that and you know it."

Minerva pushed herself away from him.

"I'm going to visit Arabella and mark my words, if I see them treat Harry unfairly at all, he's coming home with me."

She strode away, changing into a cat as she walked. Once more, Albus was left alone to wallow in self pity and doubt. He slowly stood and made his way back to the castle. The rest of her classes would be canceled and Albus was going to put Filius in charge. He had to go after her. Things couldn't end like this, not after they found out how much they loved each other. He packed a bag for two days then made his way to Privet Drive. He knew Minerva was already there, she was a fast traveler, so he made his way to Arabella's. He knocked on her door, waiting for it to open.

"Albus! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Minerva."

"Oh, well she went out for a walk. Come in, we can wait for her."

"No, I think I'll go for a walk myself."

So, he walked and as he walked, he changed into a snowy owl with bright blue eyes. He flew around, looking for Minerva's cat form. He spotted it sitting at the window of 4 Privet Drive. Slowly he landed beside her. She looked at him and then turned her attention to inside. Harry was sitting on the floor with a broken toy airplane. Albus watching him intently. He noticed the baggy clothes and the dirty hands. He also noticed the thin appearance of the boy. Suddenly, a door opened and a fat little boy came in crying with a woman's hand in his.

"Look h-he b-broke m-my toy."

"Vernon!"

A giant of a man came waddling into the room.

"What?"

"The thing broke Dudley's toy."

"You! How many times do we have to tell you not to touch Dudley's things?!"

He picked Harry up by the collar of his shirt and threw him on the sofa. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes and his bottom lip trembled. Minerva's teeth were bared and her fur was standing on end. Albus was burning with fury. Harry was being slapped and hit, and he had to stop it. He flew through the window and transformed back into himself. Minerva followed and did the same. The Dursley family stopped and stared in horror. Minerva ran to Harry and gathered him into her arms. He was trembling like mad and Minerva did her best to comfort him.

She walked to the front door, not wanting to be around when Albus finally exploded.

"Shh, Shh, Harry, I'm here, Mama Min is here."

They walked all the way to Arabella's. She placed little kisses on the top of his head, trying her best to comfort him. When they reached the house, Minerva quickly took Harry upstairs. She went to the rocker in her bedroom and sat down, rocking Harry. He slowed his crying and slowly looked out from Minerva's shoulder. She smiled down at him.

"Do you remember me, Harry? Mama Min?"

Harry stared at her for a little while, then a small smile spread across his face.

"Mama!"

"No, Harry, Mama Min."

"Mama!"

Minerva gave up trying to correct him, instead she snuggled with him. He ran his fingers through her hair, remembering her. She heard the door downstairs, and so did Harry. He buried his head into Minerva's shoulder, frightened.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm here, no one can hurt you."

The door to her room opened and Albus stepped in. He strode over to her chair, placing a kiss to her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Minerva. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me, Albus, tell Harry."

"Harry, my boy, I'm sorry."

Harry slowly peered out from Minerva's shoulder and looked at Albus. A gleeful smile spread across his face.

"Paba! Paba!"

"No, Harry, Paba Albus."

"Paba!"

"It's no use, Albus, he won't do it with me either."

Albus took Harry from Minerva's arms and looked him over.

"Let's get you a bath, Harry."

Minerva stood and followed Albus to the bathroom.

"Albus, why don't you go explain to Arabella what happened? I'll give Harry his bath."

"I would like to help."

"All right, I'll wait for you. I'll get everything ready."

Albus left the bathroom to talk with Arabella.

"Okay, Harry, let's get these clothes off of you."

Minerva pulled his grubby, stretched out shirt over his head. She threw it in the wastebasket and then took of his trousers. She ran the water, adding different colored bubbles. Harry's eyes went wide.

"Do you like that, Harry?"

Harry nodded and stretched his hands towards the bubbles. Minerva finished undressing him and when Albus came in, she plunked him in the tub. She took out a towel and then found a bar of soap. She scrubbed Harry until he was a light pink. Albus was making shapes with the bubbles to keep Harry occupied. His little laugh had tugged at Minerva's heartstrings. When she was sure he had gotten clean enough, she drained the tub. Wrapping him in a towel, she pulled him out of the tub and started to dry him off.

"Albus, I don't have any clothes for him, do you think we could just transfigure something."

"Sure. Why don't you take Harry into the bedroom and I'll get something ready for him."

"Nothing too garish mind you."

"Okay, Okay."

So, Minerva carried Harry back to her bedroom and set him on the bed. He was wrapped up tight in the towel.

"Are you hungry, Harry?"

He nodded vigorously. Minerva chuckled a bit.

"Well, we'll have to wait for Papa Albus to come back with some pajamas."

"No, no, Paba. Not Paba Alby, Paba."

"Oh, Harry."

Minerva had tears in her eyes, but quickly blinked them away.

"Mama, don't cry. It's okay."

Harry wrapped his arms around her neck, placing a wet kiss on her cheek. Minerva wrapped her arms around his little body.

"Mama! Can't breath, Mama!"

Minerva quickly let go of Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's okay."

Albus came in soon after, carrying a set of ruby red pajamas with a lion on the front. Minerva helped Harry into his clothes, then brushed through his hair. She placed a kiss to his temple and then picked him up. She carried him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Albus, would you mind, I left my wand upstairs?"

"Not at all."

Albus transfigured one of the chairs into a nice toddler seat. Minerva placed Harry on it and then went to cooking dinner.

"Well, Harry, what would you like for dinner?"

Harry looked at them, unsure of what to say.

"We've got roast and potatoes, chicken, um, and a few other things."

"Um . . . roastandpotatoeswithchocolatecakefordessert."

"What was that dear?"

"Roast and potatoes with chocolate cake for dessert."

Minerva smiled down at him.

"All right then."

Minerva went upstairs and grabbed her wand, then she washed her hands. She used her magic to slice the potatoes and get the roast ready. While she supervised, everything was beginning to look like a meal. Then, she prepared the cake. Harry sat at the table, his head resting in his hands, watching her. Albus watched Harry, a smile on his lips. He was saddened by what he had put this little boy through, but thankful they had gotten to him on time. The smells of dinner wafted through the kitchen, which pulled Arabella out of her living room.

"Smells wonderful, Minerva."

"Thank you."

"Hello, Harry."

Harry stared at this new woman intently.

"Why don't you say 'hello', Harry?"

"H'lo."

Albus patted Harry's head in praise. When Minerva was finished cooking, she set the table and dished food up for everyone. She sat down next to Harry, helping him with his food.

"Eat all your carrots, Harry. You must grow big and strong. And don't forget your roast. That helps too."

Minerva watched Harry eat, making sure he had enough. She forgot all about herself and only remembered when Albus nudged her. She ate her food, glancing at Harry now and again. When she was finished, she began to clean up.

"The meal was delicious, Minerva."

"Thank you, Albus."

As Minerva was washing up the plates, she heard Harry behind her.

"Pst! Pst! Paba! When do we get the cake?"

The whisper that Harry was trying to accomplish was not working and instead came out in a raspy talking voice. Albus tried not to chuckle, smiling at Harry.

"Soon, Harry, soon."

When Minerva had finished the dishes, she brought the cake out and set it on the table. Harry's eyes went wide with excitement. Minerva cut into the cake, placing a slice on everyone's clean plates. She had no worries about Harry eating his cake, because he had already dug in and was making a mess of himself. Albus was laughing a bit.

"I think this means another bath is in order."

Harry looked up at him, clearly confused.

"Yes, Harry, I mean you. You've made a mess of yourself."

Harry ducked his head, waiting for the verbal abuse he was so used to. His bottom lip trembled and his eyes leaked a few tears.

"Harry? What's the matter?"

"You gonna yell at me yet?"

"Harry, I'd never yell at you. Never ever."

He looked into Minerva's face, unsure.

"You ain't?"

"Never."

Minerva gathered Harry in her arms again, rocking him back and forth.

"No one in this house will ever yell at you, Harry. No one."

"No one."

A yawn escaped Harry's lips and he nestled against Minerva's chest. She used a quick cleaning spell on his face and then took him upstairs. He was already fast asleep by time she tucked him into the bed. Albus had followed her, and when she stood up and was just staring, he placed his hands on her waist. He placed a kiss to her neck, lingering longer than necessary. She turned in his arms and looked up in his face.

"Are you happy?"

"Very, except . . ."

"What?"

"I just feel so awful, the way I've treated you and then the way Harry has been treated. Albus, when I was bathing him, I noticed some older bruises. They weren't minor either. I'm afraid Harry has been hurt more than just this time."

Tears formed in her eyes and she leaned forward and buried her face in his chest.

"But he's safe now, Minerva. And it will never happen again."

Minerva sniffed and nodded against him.

"So, what do you say to going downstairs for a bit and just sitting."

"I can't leave Harry."

"Then lets go back to Hogwarts. You've got a bed and a sitting room within five feet of each other."

"But Harry's asleep."

"He'll be fine. I'll take him and we'll apparate."

"Well I . . ."

"Please?"

"Oh, all right."

Minerva gathered her things and went downstairs to tell Arabella.

"We'll come back and visit, but for now, I think it'd be better to go back home."

"That's fine, Minerva."

Minerva went to get Albus, who had Harry wrapped in a blanket in his arms. They exited Arabella's house and apparated to Hogwarts. When they reached the gates, Minerva opened them and they walked through.

Once inside Minerva's rooms, Albus placed Harry into her bed. He then went out to sit by Minerva on her sofa.

"Thank you, Albus. This means so much to me."

"Not at all, love."

"Love?"

"Obviously."

He smiled down at her and kissed her squarely on the lips. Soon, their tongues were wrestling with each other and Albus had Minerva beneath him. His hands roamed across her body, but didn't touch the most intimate places. He knew that would be over stepping the boundaries. He was in for a surprise when Minerva took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He pulled back and looked at her questioning.

"Are you sure?"

"Just touches Albus, that's all. I've loved you for so long, I just need to feel you touch me."

So he did, working up more courage over each minute that passed. After a while, Minerva pushed him back.

"That's enough for tonight. I've got a three year old now and I've got to have enough energy to keep up with him."

She smiled up at him and placed a quick kiss to his lips. He sat up and pulled her with him. She looked over at her bedroom door and then at Albus.

"I suppose, if you wanted, you could stay with me tonight."

"I would like that very much, but only if you are comfortable with it."

"I'm warming up to it, but I'm not sure how Harry will take it."

"We're his mama and papa. He'll take it fine."

Minerva smiled at him and then stood.

"I'm going to get my pajamas on, make yourself comfortable with Harry."

Albus stood and went to his bag that sat by the door. He pulled out his pajamas and then slipped them on. When he stepped into the bedroom, he had to smile. Everything was so Minerva. He crawled into the bed on the right side of Harry. He stared down at the little boy's face. He ran his fingers down Harry's cheek.

"My boy, I'm terribly sorry for all that I've put you through. I hope you will forgive me in time."

"I'm sure he will, Albus."

Albus' jaw dropped when he saw Minerva walk towards the bed. Her long hair was in a plait that swept over her shoulder and she wore a form fitting nightgown.

"Minerva, you look . . . absolutely amazing."

Minerva ducked her head and blushed.

"It's nothing, Albus."

"On the contrary, it is something."

Minerva smiled and shook her head as she crawled into the bed on Harry's other side. She rested her head on her pillow, looking up at the ceiling. Now it was awkward, staying in bed with Albus. But, he made it easier, reaching for her hand.

"Minerva, if you don't want me in here, I'll go sleep on the sofa."

"No! Albus, it's fine, it's just a bit strange. I've not had a man in my bed in my whole life, besides my brothers. And even that was strange. It'll take time for me to get used to it, but I'll manage. Albus, I love you and I want to do this."

Albus smiled over at her and squeezed her hand.

"Well, good night, Minerva."

"Good night, Albus."

She rolled on her side, wrapping an arm around Harry, her maternal instincts already kicking in. She closed her eyes, a smile on her face. Her dream was finally coming true and it had taken the little boy in her arms and love. Albus wrapped his arm around Harry as well.

"I love you, Minerva."

"And I you, Albus."

There hands touched, but only for a moment. In that moment, though, they were reassured of each other's presence. In minutes, the two of them were fast asleep. There dreams were happy and some were things they wished to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The next morning, Minerva awoke to a small body snuggling against her. She wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him close. It was only Saturday, and she had no desire to get up yet. So, she kept her eyes closed and attempted to fall asleep again. But, she felt a pair of eyes on her and couldn't resist opening her own.

Still heavy from sleep, she blinked a few times. She looked across her bed and saw Albus smiling at her.

"What?"

"You look beautiful when you sleep."

Minerva blushed. She rolled over and looked at her clock. It was only seven and she wanted to sleep a little longer.

"Why don't we go back to sleep? I'm still really tired."

"Of course."

But whatever Minerva was thinking, it was dashed when Albus positioned Harry on the outside of the bed and Minerva in the middle. She pulled Harry to her, keeping him under the covers, safe and warm. Albus wrapped his arm around Minerva's waist, placing a light kiss to her neck before he let her drift off again. She was asleep in minutes; seeking the comfort she had so greatly needed for years. Albus was falling asleep as well, for he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He had been thinking how lucky he was to be here with the woman of his dreams. Slowly, his eyes closed and he was asleep.

Minerva felt someone lightly poking her.

"Mama!"

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of bright green eyes look at her.

"You awake yet?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm awake."

"Paba's not. He sleepin and snorin. It sounds funny."

Minerva chuckled. She rolled over on her side and saw Albus fast asleep, his light snoring moving his beard. She rolled back to Harry and carefully got out of bed. She picked him up and walked out into the sitting room. She closed the door behind her, then went to set Harry on the sofa.

"Are you hungry, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Dipsy!"

A house elf appeared, scaring Harry. He screamed and jumped off the couch. He ran to the bedroom door, pounding on it with his little fists. Minerva grabbed him just as the door opened.

"What's going on?"

Harry was crying uncontrollably, his face buried in Minerva's shoulder. Minerva was trying to comfort him.

"Dipsy startled him."

Albus nodded and went over to the crying house elf.

"There there Dipsy. Young Harry Potter here isn't used to magical things yet. Don't worry."

"D-Dipsy is being v-very sorry sir. She d-didn't means to do it."

"Everything is fine now, Dipsy. Harry, come here please."

Minerva brought Harry over and placed him down beside Albus. He hid behind Albus' arm.

"Harry, this is Dipsy. She's a house elf."

Harry peered around Albus and stared at the creature. Dipsy waved at Harry, who quickly ducked behind Albus again.

"Now, Dipsy, I'd like you to bring up some breakfast. Pancakes and eggs with some bacon and sausage. With a large helping of fruit. I'd also like some tea and milk."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. Dipsy is getting that right away."

Dipsy disappeared. Harry stepped out from behind Albus, tears still running down his face. He crawled into Albus' arms and rested his head on his shoulder.

"There, there, Harry. Dipsy wasn't going to hurt you."

"She sc-scared me."

"I know, Harry."

"What did she do? How d-did she get here?"

"She apparated, Harry."

"Appaparateded?"

"Close enough. Yes."

"It's like magic?"

"Yes. It is magic, Harry."

"Oh."

"And your Mama here, she can do magic too."

Harry's eyes got wide and waited for Minerva to do something.

"Do you remember those colored bubbles Harry?"

"Yes."

"Those were magic and the dinner I cooked was helped along by magic too."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Can you do more?"

"Of course, but we'll save that for later. We have to wait until we eat."

"Okay."

Harry crawled out of Albus' arms and walked over to Minerva. He held up his arms for her, plainly giving her the notion that he wanted to be held. She picked him up and cuddled him.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Mama."

Minerva almost cried there, because hearing that from Harry caused her heart to swell with pride and joy. A while later, Dipsy came back with there food. Harry was less afraid of her, but was still a little nervous around her. When she left again, he scrambled out of Minerva's lap and ran to the table. Albus and Minerva followed, helping him into his chair. Albus dished up the plates as Minerva poured the drinks. Harry dug into his food right away, enjoying the fluffiness of the pancakes and the great taste. Minerva and Albus, however, ate at a slower pace, just watching Harry. Minerva looked around the room for a moment and noticed something different right away. She put her fork down and stood. She walked over to a door next to her own, running her hands along the intricate designs. Little lions and unicorns pranced around the edges. The handle was lower than her own, just the right height for Harry. She turned back to the other door. It wouldn't open, so she left it for a little while. She went to sit back down.

"Albus, did you have anything to do with this?"

She motioned to the doors. He looked at them with a confused expression.

"I can assure you, Minerva I didn't do anything."

"Hmm."

She turned back to her breakfast, sipping her tea and taking a bite of a strawberry. She looked over at Harry and almost spit out her food. His face was covered in syrup and fruit juice.

"Oh, Harry."

She shook her head with a smile and conjured a wet rag. She wiped his face of most of the food.

"I think you'll need another bath, Harry."

He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Finish eating."

He did, getting messier. When they were finished, Minerva lifted Harry out of his chair and set him down.

"Don't touch anything, Harry. Just follow me."

She walked over to the new door and pushed it open. The room was painted in royal blue. The bed was made with blankets in Gryffindor red and gold. A wardrobe was next to the door. A toy chest sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. Harry's eyes were wide as were Minerva's. She looked up and almost gasped. The ceiling was enchanted, just like the one in the Great Hall. Except this one showed the sunny sky, even while it was raining. She suspected it changed to night when it got dark out. She looked down at Harry.

"What do you think?"

"Wow!"

She giggled.

"Let's get you a bath and then you can come and play."

He nodded, never once taking his eyes of the room.

"Look!"

"What is it, Harry?"

"The walls, they have things moving on them."

"So they do. It's clouds and dragons, Harry. Do you like it?"

He nodded. She carried him out of the room and to her bathroom. Albus followed soon after.

"That room is amazing."

"It is. Mind finding Harry some bath toys?"

"Sure."

Albus left the room and went into Harry's new room. He looked in the toy chest, but found nothing. He frowned. He took out his wand and went back to the bathroom. He grabbed some bars of soap and transfigured them into a merperson, dragon and unicorn. They were enchanted, so they swam around and walked on the edge of the tub. Harry was delighted and watched them. Minerva washed him up, getting all the syrup off of his face and fingers. When she was done washing him, she let him play with the toys. She and Albus watched him from the floor. Minerva laid her head on Albus' shoulder, a smile on her face. Many thoughts were running through her head, about Harry, Albus, and something else. Something she had wanted for a while, but was never able to have.

"You know, Albus, I'm not as old as I look."

"I know."

He continued to watch Harry, waiting for Minerva to continue.

"In fact, I'm still young enough have a child of my own."

"Yes, you are."

"Albus, although I have Harry, I'd like a child of my own. One that I've carried for nine months inside of me."

"Minerva, where are you going with this?"

"Albus, I love you, I hope you know that."

"I do."

"And, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it's only been a day since we've actually shared our feelings, but I can't live without you."

"To be honest, neither can I. Minerva, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Albus, yes I will."

She looked up at him and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. She lay her head back on his shoulder.

"How old are you really?"

"Only thirty-three."

"Oh."

"How old are you really?"

"Sixty-seven."

"What an age difference!"

"Minerva, my dear, age doesn't matter."

"Oh, believe me, I know."

They watched Harry for a little while longer and then Minerva scooped him out and dried him off. She helped him get dressed and walked out into the sitting room.

"Well, Harry, what shall we do today?"

"Actually, Albus, I was hoping you could watch him. I want to go to Hogsmeade and get him some clothes."

"Get him some toys too. There aren't any in his room."

Minerva nodded.

"Well, what do you say?"

"Of course I will. I'll give him a tour of the castle."

"Albus, make sure no one, not even Poppy or Rolanda, know who he is right now. It'd be too much. Besides, I've got to make it legal that I have him."

"Of course. I'll put a few glamour charms on him."

"Now, Harry, I'm going to go out for a little while, be a good boy for papa."

Harry nodded his head as he sucked on his thumb. Minerva stood and went to get herself ready. Albus sat in the sitting room with Harry. When Minerva came out, she remembered the door she couldn't get open.

"Albus, there's this door here, and I'm not quite sure where it leads. I can't get it open, maybe you can try."

Albus put his hand on the door and it opened. To his surprise, it led straight into his sitting room.

"Would you look at that?!"

"Oh my!"

Minerva smiled and then placed a kiss on Albus' cheek. She placed another on Harry.

"While I'm away, try not to get into too much trouble."

"Of course not."

"And, you might want to think of a wedding date. That way we can get it all started."

"So soon?"

"Yes. Albus, Harry needs a whole family. The sooner we marry, the sooner he has both of us."

"True."

She grabbed her handbag, placed a kiss to both of their cheeks again and left. Harry's lip trembled and he started to cry.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

"Mama!!"

Albus picked Harry up and rocked him.

"She'll be back. She went to get you some presents."

Harry wiped his eyes with his little fists and looked at Albus. He smiled at him.

"Shall we take a tour of the castle?"

Harry nodded. Albus picked him up and they walked out of the room.

"Which way first?"

Harry looked around. He pointed right. Albus walked that way, opening the door to the transfiguration classroom.

"This, Harry, is the Transfiguration classroom. This is where your mama teaches her class."

Harry looked around in amazement. He then noticed the animals used for lessons. He pointed and wriggled in Albus' arms.

"Aminals!!"

"No, Harry, animals."

"Aminals!!"

"An-i-mals."

"Aminals."

Albus sighed.

"We'll work on this another day."

He carried Harry over to the cages. The small furry creatures caught Harry's attention the most. He reached his hand into the cage of a niffler. It sniffed him, rubbing itself along Harry's hand. Harry giggled. Albus pulled him away, taking him out of the classroom.

"Let's continue the tour, Harry."

They toured the Great Hall and first and second floors before Albus checked his watch.

"It's time for lunch, Harry. Would you like to get something to eat from the kitchens?"

Harry nodded. Albus carried him down to the dungeons to the kitchen. Albus showed him how to tickle the pear and they entered. Albus called a house elf to him and told him to get them a lunch of sandwiches. He got Harry a glass of milk and some hot cocoa for himself. A platter of sandwiches came floating to the table.

"Eat up, Harry. Your Mama wouldn't be very happy if you didn't."

Harry took a bite of a ham sandwich. He munched until it was gone and then drank his milk. Albus cleaned him up and then took him out of the kitchens.

"Where to now, my boy?"

Harry shrugged.

"Owls."

"Hmm, let's do that then. We'll go to the Owlery."

Albus carried Harry outside and out to the Owlery. Harry looked at the vast grounds his eyelids slowly drooping. When they reached the Owlery, Harry was sound asleep. Albus looked down at him, a smile spread across his face. He carried Harry back inside, all the way to his new room. Once there, he tucked Harry into bed and went out into the sitting room.

For an hour at least, Albus sat and read a book, waiting for Minerva to return. When she finally did, she was loaded down with packages. He helped her get them in. He was actually very surprised at how much she got.

"Where's Harry?"

Minerva looked around for him.

"He's sleeping. He tuckered out after lunch so I put him in his bed. What did you get?"

"Well I was hoping Harry would be the first to see it, but I'll show you the clothes."

So, Minerva showed him Harry's clothes.

"I got him a few sets of robes; red, green, blue, and black. He'll be needing them, I think. I also got him some slacks and shirts. Cute little things actually and I had to get them in the size for two year olds because he's so small. The little animals on the front move so he should like them. The toys, I'll save for later."

Minerva looked pleased with herself.

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

He looked at her and then took her hands.

"Do you still want another child?"

Minerva looked at him and then looked down.

"Yes, Albus, I do."

Albus nodded. He dug in his pocket and then handed Minerva a box. Her eyes grew wide as she took it. She opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring with and two emeralds and two sapphires flanking the diamond.

"Albus, it's . . . it's beautiful."

"It was my mother's and my grandmother's before her."

"It's wonderful, Albus. Thank you. But, what is it for?"

"You want to get married do you not?"

"Of course, I do. I love you, Albus."

"And I love you. So, I figured we could get married soon."

"How soon?"

"Whenever you deem ready."

"I'll have to think about it. But soon," she said with a smile, "definitely soon."

Minerva leaned over and placed a kiss to his lips before standing to check on Harry. Albus followed her. When she went in, the room was darkened by clouds so Harry could sleep. She put her hands on her hips and looked at it.

"You can wake him up now."

Slowly, the clouds shifted to allow sunshine to peak through. Harry turned over in his sleep and slowly woke.

He opened his eyes and looked at Minerva. She had a smile on her face and was slowly walking towards him.

"How was your nap?"

Harry yawned as he sat up.

"Good."

"That's good. Now, how about some tea?"

Harry made a face.

"Well, then milk and cookies for you."

Harry smiled.

"Come on."

She held out her arms for him and he jumped out of bed. She gave him a quick hug and kiss before letting him run to the sitting room. She followed him, taking Albus' hand in hers. He lifted it up to his lips and placed a kiss to her knuckles. They sat down on the sofa, Minerva calling Dipsy.

"We'd like some tea and biscuits and Harry would like milk and cookies."

"Of course, Professor McGonagall. Dipsy is getting that right aways."

Harry sat in between Albus and Minerva, resting his head on Minerva's arm.

"Well, Harry, I've got a few things for you. Would you like to see?"

Harry nodded with a smile. Minerva levitated the bags of toys and clothes over to the sofa.

"Have a look, but don't break anything."

Harry carefully looked through all of the bags. When he reached the toys, he squealed in delight. Stuffed animals of all sorts; unicorns, dragons, lions, nifflers. Figurines of knights, dragons, princesses, unicorns, everything a little boy needed to play the knight in shining armor. A large castle to play with was found as well, after it was charmed back to size. Harry also found some new blankets in Gryffindor colors.

Dipsy returned with the tea and milk just as Harry was finished opening his things.

"Thank you, Dipsy."

Dipsy bowed and left. Harry stood up and then scrambled into Minerva's lap. She handed him his milk and one cookie. He munched happily and noisily while on his mama's lap. Albus and Minerva each sipped at their tea, watching Harry. Harry looked around after a while and then saw the ring that was on Minerva's finger.

"Pretty!"

He took Minerva's hand and looked at the ring.

"Pretty ring."

"Yes, it is, isn't it, Harry."

Harry nodded at her before letting go of her hand.

"So, Harry what would you say if we were to become your mama and papa for good."

Harry looked at them both, a small smile creeping onto his face. He only understood a little of what they said, but he knew enough to know that he would be with them permanently. He nodded happily.

"And would you like a little brother or sister?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"That settles it then, Albus."

He laughed and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Let's play with your new toys, Harry."

Albus got down on the floor with Harry. They began to play with Harry's toys and Minerva took this time to kick off her boots and relax. She hadn't realized how tired she actually was but she soon found herself falling asleep. Albus turned to find Minerva sound asleep. He shushed Harry and then gently lifted Minerva. He placed her in her bed and covered her up. He closed the door behind him and then went to finish playing with Harry.

"Why's mama sleeping?"

"She's a bit tired, Harry."

"Oh."

"Come, let's lay down for while again."

"With mama."

He pulled Albus to the bedroom, waiting for his papa to open the door. Albus chuckled and pushed open the door. Harry bounded over to the bed and crawled up into Minerva's arms. Albus crawled in beside Minerva and pulled her and Harry to him. In her sleep, Minerva gathered Harry in her arms. Soon, all three were fast asleep.


End file.
